


Sticky Situation: Drawn In

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [62]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Tomb Raider (Video Games), Wonder Woman (Comics)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Magical Artifacts, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Temple, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: A strange and mystical temple results in Peter, Diana, and Lara indulging in each other. First posted on my blog as an exclusive chapter on March 4th, 2018.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Peter Parker, Lara Croft/Diana (Wonder Woman), Peter Parker/Diana(Wonder Woman)/Lara Croft, Peter Parker/Lara Croft
Series: A Sticky Situation [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 20





	Sticky Situation: Drawn In

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to the present day, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on March 4th, 2018 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Drawn In(Diana/Wonder Woman and Lara Croft from Tomb Raider)**   
  
Moving through ancient and long forgotten temples is a refreshing change of pace for Peter Parker. He steps on through with two beautiful women leading the charge. Both dress in short jean shorts, boots, and black tank tops which show off their toned upper bodies and ample breasts very nicely. The shirts ride up in certain positions to show their flat stomachs.   
  
Princess Diana of Themyscira, better known as Wonder Woman, leads the charge. She joins the famous tomb raider, Lara Croft. Lara stops short and Peter and Diana stop along with here. **  
**   
“There’s something interesting along this way.” **  
**   
Peter notices the markings on the wall. The marking resemble spider webs. He moves a bit closer and sees them burn into the wall the closer her gets.  **  
**   
Spiders, carving at several parts of the wall. Peter snorts.  **  
**   
_ ‘No matter how hard I try, I can’t get away from that.’ _ **  
**   
Diana and Peter follow the progression of Lara’s movements. The temple creates and dust flies when Lara takes a step. She takes out a torch and shines it on the wall.  **  
**   
“Any discoloration means there’s traps.” **  
**   
“Do you think they rigged this temple?” **  
**   
“Well, it’s obviously a distinct possibility.” **  
**   
Peter smiles and shakes his head. Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer. His eyes lock onto Lara and follows her movements as she bends down.  **  
**   
An image flashes into Peter’s head of bending Lara over and having his way with her. It’s so strong it jars Peter out. **  
**   
_ ‘Whoa, easy there. Stop thinking with the wrong head. I know that those clothes are tight on her and she’s as sexy as…’ _ **  
**   
“Okay?” **  
**   
Diana puts a hand on Peter’s shoulders which makes him jump. One look at her beautiful lips make Peter think how much better she may look on her knees.  **  
**   
Peter snaps his eyes back up. He cannot help and bring certain debauched thoughts from his mind.  **  
**   
“There’s something really odd about this temple. It’s just...a feeling since I’ve gotten in here.” **  
**   
“It’s not your spider sense, is it?” **  
**   
“No, just something else. Call it some kind of hunch. It could be wrong.” **  
**   
Diana regards him for a second. Lara shifts herself back and takes a deep breath. **  
**   
“There’s nothing obvious here that we can trigger. I still think that we should keep our eyes open and our wits among….” **  
**   
A spider with golden skin descends down from the ceiling onto Lara’s shoulder. There’s something about the spider which makes Peter uneasy. Lara eases her hand to the sheath with her blade inside of it.  **  
**   
“Lara, don’t make sudden moves. I’ve never seen a spider like that before in my life.” **  
**   
“I haven’t either.” **  
**   
Diana raises an eyebrow. She studies the spider. A look of recognition dawns on Diana’s face along with a frown.  **  
**   
“I have. Those are the children of the goddess Arachne. Although what they’re doing in this temple...there’s another one that’s on my neck, isn’t there?” **  
**   
The Amazon Warrior remains calm despite the situation she’s in. A couple of seconds pass as Spider-Man looks from Lara to Diana.  **  
**   
“Ouch.” **  
**   
That’s never good with a spider on one’s shoulder. Lara closes her eyes a second later. The venom courses through her body and causes her eyes to glaze over.  **  
**   
“Fuck.” **  
**   
Diana makes a movement to get the spider off of her neck before it strikes. It becomes too fast. The mystical fangs pierce through Diana’s skin and injects her body with venom. **  
**   
“We need to get you out of here. Now.” **  
**   
Lara acts as if she does not here in or maybe she can’t. Her hands roll over her body and this distracts Peter from doing what needs to be done. Peter takes a deep breath. **  
**   
“Oh, I’m so hot! I need to get these clothes off!” **  
**   
Lara slips her shorts and top off. She stands before Peter wearing nothing other than a lacy pair of black panties and a matching bra. It results in something tingling in Peter which is far from his spider sense. He takes a deep breath.  **  
**   
“I’m hot too.” **  
**   
Diana pulls off her clothes. Peter’s senses go into overload as the attractive Amazon strips her clothes off. She stands in an equally a blue set of panties, thong panties which makes Peter almost pass out.  **  
**   
Both women pulse with need. Their nipples strain against their tops. Their crotches grow very damp and hunger with need. Diana and Lara move closer to each other. Lara puts her hand on the back of Diana’s hair.  **  
**   
The eye popping sight of Wonder Woman and Lara Croft making out in front of Peter gets his full attention. All thoughts of getting either women medical attention fades from his mind. The lack of blood rushing to his head make it even more difficult.  **  
**   
Lara gropes Diana’s ass. A loud coo comes from the Amazon. She attacks the inside of the Tombraider’s mouth and makes her nipples stand at attention. **  
**   
The next thing anyone knows, Lara jumps up into Diana’s arms and kisses the ever living daylights out of her. Their mouths and their tongues dance together in the age old dance of passion. Both of them share in each other and excitement just brims between them. **  
**   
Peter finds it very hard to keep a level head. The blood flow has a lot to do with this.  **  
**   
“Ladies.” **  
**   
Peter groans as the temple starts to overwhelm him. Diana and Lara pull away from their kiss. The Amazon sets the Tombraider gently on the ground. Their hungry gazes lock onto Peter.  **  
**   
“Oooh, it looks like Peter wants to play as well.” **  
**   
Lara jumps at Peter and kisses him. The feisty woman attacking his mouth and ripping at his clothes makes this a very alluring encounter.  **  
**   
Diana shreds Peter’s pants just as much as Lara rips his shirt off. His muscular body comes out for the consumption of both women. They gaze at him like he’s a piece of meat.  **  
**   
“I can’t take it anymore. I want both of you.” **  
**   
Lara sticks her tongue out at him. She pulls a breast out of her top and lowers Peter’s head down onto it. **  
**   
“We know!” **  
**   
Kissing and rubbing Lara Croft’s large breasts is one of the best ideas in the world. Doubling that pleasure is what Diana’s doing down below her waist. First with her tongue and then with the hole of her mouth. All the way to the back of her throat.  **  
**   
Diana descends to her knees and sucks Peter’s long throbbing manhood. She’s giving Spider-Man a blowjob. This thought makes Diana as giddy as a school girl. One thought dances through her mind. **  
**   
_ ‘I should have done this a long time ago.’ _ **  
**   
The thought of how she can make up for lost time enters Diana’s mind. She sucks him and she hears a groan. **  
**   
Lara pulls away from Peter and drops down to her knees. His swinging balls just call out to her. She takes them in their hand.  **  
**   
“Boy, someone is going to show us a good time.” **  
**   
A tightening grip on Peter’s testicles makes him groan. Lara squeezes him a couple of times. Prior to the point where Lara pleasures him with her mouth alongside Diana.  **  
**   
Both of these beautiful women appear so elegant and yet so slutty at the same time when dropping down to their knees and servicing Peter all over. It’s an amazing contrast. Peter groans as their mouths go to work on him. The web slinger brushes his fingers against the back of their heads.  **  
**   
Diana releases Peter from her mouth. She holds him into his hand and pumps his throbbing member while Lara keeps sucking away at his swollen testicles.  **  
**   
“I have an idea how to really blow his mind.” **  
**   
Diana removes her top. Her large bountiful breasts come out. They defy all points of gravity. Lara gets the hint and moves over into position on the other side.  **  
**   
A groan follows from Peter the second they sandwich him. A duel tit job on him, with two very nice sets of breasts, bountiful and beautiful. They rub up and down on the shaft.  **  
**   
Lara and Diana lick Peter’s head in response. They taste a small hint of what’s to come on him. They cannot hold back for much longer on him. **  
**   
“Go ahead, stud. I want you to lose it. Lose it all over our big tits. They belong to you. They belong to you. Just like our pussies and just like our asses. We want you to bust your load everywhere.” **  
**   
Diana’s sultry voice makes Peter groan. **  
**   
“Diana.” **  
**   
“Again and again until we’re dripping full of your cum. And it flows from our holes. That’s right! You can’t handle our breasts all over us.” **  
**   
“Damn...I….I want to...fuck!” **  
**   
Peter rocks his cock between the mountains of flesh. Lara’s dirty gaze and Diana’s dirty mouth prove to be the combination which cannot be beaten. Peter holds out for as long as possible.  **  
**   
As long as possible is not long enough. The tension in his loids burst. Peter explodes and spills his load. He splatters the chests, necks, and faces of both Lara and Diana.  **  
**   
They keep working his organ. Each time a burst of cum splashes onto them, they look more alive than ever before.  **  
**   
Diana and Lara pull away from Peter. Both of the ladies rise up and then enter a steamy makeout session. Their panties tear off in the process.  **  
**   
Lara pulls back. She cups Diana’s firm breasts in her hands and gives them a couple of squeezes. Diana extends herself closer to Lara to allow Lara to suck the cum from her dribbling breasts.  **  
**   
The minute Lara finishes feasting on Diana, she returns the favor.  **  
**   
The view of Diana and Lara taking turns eating his discharge off of each other fuels Peter’s lust even more. He grabs both of the women and with a surprising amount of strength pushes them against the wall. **  
**   
His fingers sink into their gushing holes. Peter manipulates their bodies to an even more heightened state of arousal. **  
**   
“Enough talking. Enough playing. I’m taking what I should have taken a long time ago.” **  
**   
“Take everything you can handle.” **  
**   
Diana’s encouraging gaze makes Peter do exactly just that. He grabs both of the women and leads them into the center of the room. The only struggle in his mind is which one of them to bend over and fuck senseless first.  **  
**   
“You were thinking about it earlier. I know.” **  
**   
Lara bends over in front of Peter like she was when checking for traps. The biggest difference is her body’s now on full display without a stitch of clothing over her sultry frame.  **  
**   
No point to waste any time. Peter takes the plunge and it’s quite a deep plunge as well. **  
**   
Diana’s hungry gaze follows Peter going into Lara. Her fingers dance against her warm hole and send tingles through her body. **  
**   
“Hurry up with that tomb raiding slut and get a piece of a real nice tight pussy!” **  
**   
Lara cannot retort in any kind of intelligent way. Due to the single fact Peter’s inside of her. Deep inside of her. Touching her body while he hammers her.  **  
**   
Peter slides deeper inside Lara’s pussy. It’s very tight, although he cannot wait to be balls deep inside of the Amazon. The beautiful Tombraider bending and taking all he can give her is going to be nice. He groans when slamming into Lara.  **  
**   
“I can’t resist you! I never should have resisted you.” **  
**   
“Oh, you couldn’t stud! I’ll let you raid my tomb any time!” **  
**   
Lara’s entire body flares up with horniness. Peter touches her and brings Lara over the edge with another intense fit. He’s all over her body and several steps beyond.  **  
**   
“I’m going to. I’m going to take you. You’re going to be mine forever.” **  
**   
“Yes! YES!” **  
**   
Peter pulls almost all the way out of her and drives deep into her. The web slinger traces patterns on Lara’s body. He keeps slamming into her.  **  
**   
Diana watches Peter rock back and forth. Each time he does so, Diana rides her orgasm out. Her fingers coat with so much juices it makes her feel good.  **  
**   
“Close! Get closer to finishing her off. Wreck that bitch so you can be with a real woman!” **  
**   
The Amazon Princess wants Peter in between her thighs and screwing the daylights out of her. Under normal circumstances, Diana gets along very nicely with Lara. This time she’s agitated because of the fact that Peter’s not fucking the utter daylights out of her.  **  
**   
Peter groans when filling up Lara. She buckles down to the ground. Lara crashes down onto her hands and knees. The web slinger hangs ahold of her ample chest and slides further into her. Every time their flesh connects, it feels really good.  **  
**   
“I’m closer.” **  
**   
Lara clenches the edge of the ground.  **  
**   
“Harder! Harder! Finish me!” **  
**   
She realizes quickly about how she’s not going to be satisfied until Peter empties his load into her. He goes deeper and deeper into her. Stretching out her body almost all the way.  **  
**   
Peter sticks his fingers to her nipples and milks them hard. The web slinger’s muscles flare up. He gets closer with each push all the way to the end.  **  
**   
“Look alive!” **  
**   
Peter slaps Lara’s hindquarters to earn a cry of sexual desire from her. He hammers her all the way to the end of the orgasm. The web slinger rocks the body of the tomb raider. It makes her feel good. The heat building through her loins and the release which comes briefly.  **  
**   
It makes Peter drive deep inside of her. He pulls almost all the way out and slams into her.  **  
**   
“I can’t...hold back.” **  
**   
“Then don’t! I need you inside me! I need you to finish! Knock me up with your babies! I’m ready for it!” **  
**   
The thought of impregnating Lara Croft only makes Peter speed up. He slides deeper and faster inside of her. He pulls almost all the way out of her and drives into her.  **  
**   
Diana rocks her body against her fingers. She hungers even more when watching Peter’s muscles tense up. She can sense him about ready to finish and more importantly finish Lara off.  **  
**   
Another grunt follows. Peter comes hard. His body tenses up and releases the contents of his balls into Lara.  **  
**   
Lara holds onto the edge of the ground. Peter’s deep inside of her and filling up her body. The unbearable horniness tapers off ever so slightly. She does want to relieve him of every single last drop.  **  
**   
He finishes her off and allows Lara to descend down to the ground. Every thrust brings her closer to the edge. The second Peter pulls out of her allows her to drop down onto the ground.  **  
**   
A second passes prior to Peter turning his complete and full attention to Diana. Her strong, beautiful, body wriths against the wall. Her legs open to show the gushing fluids coming out of them.  **  
**   
Diana glares at Peter through her smoldering gaze. She pops her lips together and the grin brightens even more.  **  
**   
“Come here, Peter. I need you.” **  
**   
The two parties move closer to together. Peter pushes Diana against the wall. **  
**   
The wall opens up next to them. Diana’s hands grab Peter’s shoulder and grinds against his manhood.  **  
**   
“Look, a bed.” **  
**   
Peter raises his eyebrow. Diana shoves him into the room and sends Peter down onto the bed. She dives down onto him and kisses him.  **  
**   
The two lovers make out on the bed with such sexual hunger. Peter grabs Diana’s ass in response to her grinding all over his manhood. He’s getting closer and closer to the end. Peter folds his hands onto Diana’s lower back. **  
**   
He lines up to Diana’s entrance. Peter’s close to going inside of her.  **  
**   
“I’m going to ride you until you’re empty.” **  
**   
The thought of Diana emptying his balls completely makes Peter twitch. **  
**   
“I look forward to it.” **  
**   
Diana climbs over the top of Peter. She looks over her shoulder with a wicked grin at a recovering Lara. Diana climbs on top of Peter and with one more push, he’s inside of her.  **  
**   
The warm, snug embrace of her muscles drives Peter’s pleasure. He looks up at the powerful woman bouncing on him. Peter reaches up and Diana grabs his hands to put them on her chest.  **  
**   
“Go ahead! Squeeze them! Touch them! Grab my tits like you own them!” **  
**   
“Oh, I do! I think that’s….” **  
**   
“This is how it always should have been.” **  
**   
Diana cannot agree more. She drives up and down on Peter. His throbbing manhood drives deep onto Peter. The two smash together with Diana rising and falling onto him.  **  
**   
The momentum of Diana’s ride gets even more intense. Peter groans and enjoys the ride. Diana clenches onto him. He reaches and grabs her hips. He pushes himself into Diana.  **  
**   
Peter’s going deep into her. The flesh smacks against his full balls when descending and rising. Peter pinches Diana’s nipple and releases them with pleasure dancing through her body.  **  
**   
“Harder! Destroy my pussy with your big cock!” **  
**   
Lara crawls into the room and pulls herself at the edge of the bed. A small part of her mind wonders how a bed just appears. She finds herself too blinded by pleasure and Diana riding Peter to care. **  
**   
“I want some more of that!” **  
**   
Lara rubs her pussy. The fire in her body returns. She longs to witness Peter impregnate Diana. Before she sucks his cock and hen fucks her again in all of the different angles.  **  
**   
The hunger in Lara’s eyes encourages Diana. She rises and drops on Peter hard. Her thighs smack down hard and her wet hole pleases Peter all over as well. She can feel him inside of her. It’s amazing to behold. She tenses up around him. **  
**   
“Oh, Diana! I can’t believe how good this feels.” **  
**   
“Because, have a perfect pussy. And you have the perfect cock. We were made for each other. Keep driving into me Peter.” **  
**   
The venom drives Diana mad along with her own suppressed lust. She bounces up and down on him. She works his love muscle harder and faster.  **  
**   
“PETER! PETER! OOOH!” **  
**   
Peter hammers her wet pussy when she rides him. He’s deep inside of her. There’s really not any room to maneuver in her tight wet pussy. He just holds on for the ride and holds himself back.  **  
**   
Each orgasm from Diana brings him closer to her eye. It does not take much to set her over the edge.  **  
**   
Diana milks Peter and sends a tremor through her body. His hands reach for her and squeeze her breasts so hard Diana leaks over his throbbing hard manhood.  **  
**   
“I...I….I….OOOH, HERA!” **  
**   
“Here’s not going to make you feel this good.” **  
**   
She bounces higher and faster. The Amazon milks his rod and squeezes him all the way to the edge. Peter clenches her ass and pushes her down into him. **  
**   
Lara’s trying to diddle herself to as good of a conclusion as Peter gave her. Nothing is going to feel good though. She waits impatiently for Peter to stuff her full again.  **  
**   
Diana takes her time to drive more of Peter inside of her. She can feel him. He goes further and further. Reaching the edge the deeper he pushes into Diana. Her bouncing breasts call out for him. Peter cannot do anything other than reach out and hold onto them.  **  
**   
“Yes...it makes me feel so good! Fuck me! Fuck my pussy hard! Breed me! BREED ME!” **  
**   
“I’m getting close.” **  
**   
Diana clamps down onto him. The tension building through Peter’s organ makes him drive deeper into her. He cannot stop drilling Diana until he finishes her. Her gorgeous body moves up and down. Peter touches and kisses every single inch. Diana responds by closing ranks onto him. **  
**   
“You know what I want from you.” **  
**   
He feasts on Diana’s breasts and sucks them. The warm cleavage presses against his face. Peter throbs when thinking about them swollen with milk sooner rather than later.  **  
**   
Diana shares in the lust of both Peter and also enjoys how Lara’s trying to get some kind of relief off to the side. The fact she can only feel relief by what is inside of her drives Diana nuts.  **  
**   
Finally, finally, Diana tightens her grip down onto Peter’s hard organ. She’s not going to let him go until she gets what she want. **  
**   
What they both want, sweet pleasurable release, happens. Peter groans when filling up Diana. Each discharge sends Diana crashing onto him. Their strong bodies merge together. Become one with Peter holding on tight to her. Their hands move in a wild passion.  **  
**   
The charge in their loins increase their pleasure. Peter holds Diana down onto him. She mounts him when the last few spurts shoot into her womb.  **  
**   
Diana crawls back. She licks her lips. Diana rubs her sensitive breasts and swollen stomach. So much of Peter’s essence buries inside of her.  **  
**   
Lara pounces on Peter instantly and gives him barely any room to rest. As she promises, she’s on top of Peter and sucking Diana’s juices off of him. **  
**   
Both women glare at each other as the competition of who will please their chosen mate continues. **  
**   
The only person who wins this is Peter, who is back inside Lara. As Diana sits on her face. She moves into perfect position for Peter to fondle Diana’s breasts while he screws Lara’s brains out.  **  
**   
Given the woman’s intelligence, it’s going to be a very long ride and Peter cannot wait for the duration of it. And what other fun he can get up to with these two beautiful women. **  
**   
A golden spider observes the sticky situation from the ceiling.


End file.
